


The Lost Colony

by Warden935



Category: Galaxy's Edge - Jason Anspach & Nick Cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden935/pseuds/Warden935





	The Lost Colony

“Landing in the LZ now.” Said LS-908 into his LCOM. “Looks clear.” The SLIC touched down and the investigation team departed. The team consisted of 5 scientists in environmental protection suits and a squad of 8 legionnaires for protection. “Why are there imperasteel buildings? I thought this planet didn’t have any lifeforms. Those don’t just form naturally.”

“Well the orbital scanners showed no lifeforms…” began Doctor Thomas. “But they also showed man-made constructs. We are here to investigate why.” Walking towards the large metal structure, he put a gloved hand on an indented section of the wall. The section his hand touched glowed and wooshed open to reveal a grotesque scene. 

“Doctor Thomas, you found something!” shouted Doctor Westle as he ran over to meet him. “Doctor Thomas…?” As Doctor Westle approached, he laid his eyes on the scene and screamed. 

The legionnaires immediately ran over, N-4s at the ready. “What’s going on?” asked LS-908 as he rested his eyes on the now exposed room. He looked upon the scene of blood and gore. What looked to be humanoids, or what was left of humanoids, slashed in half, gutted from the inside out, were everywhere. Strewn on the floor, splattered on the walls, there wasn’t a single inch of the room not covered in the gore. “What happened here?” asked LS-908 quietly. 

A robotic female voice sounded from inside the room. “Welcome.” 

All of the scientists and legionnaires jumped at the sudden word that cut through the silence. “Uh… Sarge…” piped up LS-454 “Did the facility AI just speak Galactic Basic?” The team moved into the room quietly, legionnaires on the outside making sure all blindspots were accounted for. When they reached the end of the room, a door wooshed open to reveal a white hallway. “Should we go in?” asked LS-454. 

“No other way to find out what happened here or why the facility AI speaks Galactic Basic when this planet doesn’t show up on any records of colonized worlds.” Said Doctor Thomas, entering the hallway. “Doctor Westle, gather samples from here and do some testing.” 

“Me…?” asked Doctor Westle in a small voice, not wanting to look back at the gore that was behind them. 

“Yes you. You’re the second lead scientist on this team and I want you and Doctor Charger to figure out what species these things were and how long ago they died.” 

LS-908 spoke up. “LS-677, LS-214, and LS-778, I want you three to stay with the two eggheads here for protection. These bodies look fresh, whatever killed them could still be around. The rest of us will try to find the control room to access the AI and figure out what exactly happened.” 

The three legionnaires looked nervous to be separated from the group but relieved to not be traveling any deeper into this strange and alien facility. The rest of the group moved on deeper and deeper into the facility, following corridors that looked strangely human in origin. The group came across a lab with what seemed to be a fragment of a ruin with strange markings on it. Doctor Thomas pulled out his holoscanner and started to peel away from the group. “Where do you think you’re going?” asked LS-908. 

“This is an artifact.” said Doctor Thomas simply. “I am simply going to take some holoscans of it for future study. I will catch up with you guys later.” Before the Sergeant could oppose, Doctor Thomas added “I am in charge of this mission. You lot keep looking for the control room and I will find you later, we have trackers on our suits so we can’t lose each other.” 

“Fine. LS-943, stay with him.” said LS-908 before the group continued on. When they came to a large room, they entered to find a room filled with computers and control panels. “Finally, the control room.” said LS-908. “Try to find a power button.” 

As the group looked around the various computers, one of the scientists said “That’s odd.” 

“What?” asked LS-908. 

“Well I think I found the power button, but it's the same symbol as the wider galaxy’s power button.” LS-908 looked at it and sure enough, it was the circle with a line sticking out the top that the rest of the galaxy used. If this truly was a colony or civilization found by the rest of the galaxy as suggested by the symbols, language, and architecture, then why wasn’t it on any records? LS-908 shrugged at the scientist and told him to power it on. 

Immediately, the room came to life as the AI stated again “Welcome.” LS-908 was about to pose a question to this AI about what this place was and what happened, but before he could he got a com call. 

“Sir.” began Doctor Westle. “We’ve tested the remnants of the bodies. They appear to be fully human but have no bacterial presence on them. Due to this fact, we suspect they could have been here for years or even decades because they wouldn’t decompose.” 

“Okay that’s great but why would you report this to me and not Doctor Thomas?” asked LS-908. 

“We tried, sir. But we couldn’t reach him.” 

“What! Why didn’t you tell me that first!” yelled LS-908 before an alarm sounded. 

“ANOMALY DETECTED! ANOMALY DETECTED!” 

“Show me.” said LS-908 as he looked at the main screen. A live video of the room Doctor Thomas was in appeared as the legionnaire assigned to him was passed out and leaning against a wall as Doctor Thomas knelt down next to him, seemingly trying to shake him awake before a figure appeared just off camera. It was some humanoid form of total darkness and it seemed to be talking to the Doctor as Doctor Thomas looked to it and started to move his mouth. “What are they saying!” 

“I am sorry.” said the AI. “But I am unable to receive any audio from the room.” 

“Sket!” said LS-908. “Let’s move! We gotta go help them!” as he grabbed his N-4 and bolted out the door, followed suit by the rest of the legionnaires and scientists. They ran all the way to the lab where they found Doctor Thomas standing and LS-943 regaining consciousness. “What happened?” asked LS-908. 

Doctor Thomas looked aloof and seemed to jolt back to reality from the Sergeant’s question. “Huh? What do you mean?” 

“I mean why is LS-943 unconscious on the ground, who was that you were talking to, and why is your nose bleeding?” demanded LS-908. 

“Huh? What are you talking about? Who was I talking to?” he checked his face in the reflection of some glass and saw red running down from his nose. “I don’t remember... what happened?” 

“It was all my fault, sir.” said LS-943 getting up from the ground. “I felt an overwhelming urge to sleep and passed out. I’m sorry sir, I don’t know what came over me, I just couldn’t fight it.” 

“Okay from now on we all stay together, no one strays off.” LS-908 spoke into his LCOM. “LS-677 we are on our way back to you guys.” no response. “LS-677 come in. LS-214 come in. LS-778 do you copy? Doctor Westle! Doctor Charger!” no response. He turned to the rest of the group. “We gotta go now.” 

As the group ran back to the entrance, Doctor Thomas stopped. “No time to stop and look at more artifacts Doctor Thomas, our men need us.” 

“Wait, don’t you hear that?” asked Doctor Thomas, looking back. 

“Hear what?” asked LS-908, turning up his audio receivers. 

“Someone’s calling out to us.” said Doctor Thomas with an urgent voice. 

“If there was anyone calling out the rest of us would have heard it with our buckets. There’s no voice back there, we gotta go.” But before LS-908 could finish Doctor Thomas started bolting back, deeper into the facility. The rest of the group followed after him as he turned into a room. LS-908 approached the room, N-4 raised as he came to a scene of a man with his brains blown out. One hand held a blaster to his head as the other one seemed to be trying to hold it back. 

Doctor Thomas approached the figure and pulled some sort of ring off the hand trying to hold the blaster back. “Can’t you hear it calling?” asked Doctor Thomas, holding the ring up to the rest of them. Everyone looked at each other and then back at Doctor Thomas, realizing he had lost it. 

“Alright we don’t have time for this, set your blasters to stun.” said LS-908 as all the legionnaires began fiddling with their N-4 settings. 

“No!” said Doctor Thomas in a dark voice as he put on the ring, a force pushing the whole group back a few feet. “This is it.” he said, holding up the hand with the ring on it. “This is the key to everything. They told me so. We can finally figure out the secrets of the ancients, what’s beyond the edge, everything. They can show us everything.” 

“Open fire!” shouted LS-908. “KTF!” The legionnaires fired upon Doctor Thomas as the other 2 scientists looked on in horror. The blaster bolts seemed to bounce off of Doctor Thomas like harmless lights. Doctor Thomas’s eyes went black as a dark shadow lept from the ring to the body in the room, causing it to rise and twitch uncontrollably. It leapt at one of the legionnaires and tore into his neck, ripping through the synthprene. LS-908 went to try and grab his comrade when another dark specter leapt into the body of the fallen legionnaire. The former comrade rose and leapt at LS-908 before being shot by LS-943. 

“RUN!” shouted LS-943 while grabbing LS-908 by the collar and yanking him behind himself. “I’ll hold off whatever these things are so you can get more time!” 

“Are you stupid?” asked one of the other legionnaires. “The guy who says that in the holofilms always dies within 5 seconds!” 

“Just shut up and run!” shouted back LS-943 “And don’t forget nothing!” He opened up full auto on the monsters in the room as the rest of them ran towards the exit. As they neared the front room with the bloody scene they entered the facility from, they heard footsteps approaching. As they rounded the corner, they saw the possessed bodies of the legionnaires and scientists they left behind, followed by the crawling mutilated corpses they were tasked with studying. 

The live legionnaires opened fire as they started retreating back the way they came from. The AI came over the facility’s coms again. “Multiple anomalous beings detected in facility. Begin cleansing and information scrubbing procedures again?” 

“The hell does that do!” yelled LS-908 to the AI. 

“All lifeforms on the planet will be terminated and all information about the colony will be erased from Republic records. Proceed?” 

LS-908 thought for a moment. This was the reason why they couldn’t find anything. He didn’t want to sacrifice his men but he also couldn’t let Doctor Thomas and whatever these things were off the planet. While he was thinking, more of the moving corpses came from the other side, trapping them between two hordes of monsters. He had no other choice, they couldn’t get out of this and these things couldn’t be allowed to leave. “Proceed.” said LS-908 as the abominations closed in all around them and a bright white light engulfed the entire facility.


End file.
